An Unexpected Distraction
by Boredette
Summary: Artie is finally allowed to rejoin the prom and all he can think about is getting that dance with Brittany. However, things change when he hears someone crying. Quartie one-shot.


Artie was exhausted. He hated confrontation at the best of times and confrontation a la Sue Sylvester was just short of torture. In fact, from what she had been threatening, it was most certainly going to end in torture. Beads of sweat still clung to his forehead and he was shaking slightly, but at least he was free and he could try to get at least dance with Brittany.

However, as he wheeled past the choir room, the sound of a girl crying made him stop. He reversed to see who it was and was shocked to see Quinn Fabray sitting at her usual place in the bottom row of seats sobbing into her hands. He found himself suddenly conflicted. Should he comfort her? Should he just pretend he hadn't seen anything? It's not like they ever really talked. Wouldn't it be too weird? He really, _really_ wanted a dance with Brittany, but his conscience told him that no girl should be alone and crying during their prom. Hesitantly, he wheeled into the room.

"Quinn? Are you okay?" Artie asked with concern. Part of him expected to be told it was none of his business, or to be told to go away. Quinn, however, shook her head and continued crying. Artie had seen crying like this before – his mom, every year on the birthday of his little sister who had passed away due to complications during her birth. He knew how to comfort his mom, though. He would fix her a strong, sweet cup of tea and sit holding her hand while they cried together. He knew that Quinn might not be comfortable with that so not quite knowing what else to do, he handed her a Kleenex from the packet he always carried with him. She took it and tried to thank him, but no sound came out. Artie understood though.

"This isn't just because you didn't win prom queen, is it?" he asked, guessing that the lack of a crown indicated that her campaign hadn't been successful. Quinn composed herself with a deep, shuddering breath.

"No," she managed in a barely audible voice, "but that's part of it." She wiped her eyes carefully with the Kleenex, so as not to mess up her makeup. Artie nodded encouragingly to show that he was listening if she wanted to talk. "Is it so wrong to want something good to happen after all the crap I've been through this past year- and-a-bit? I don't even know who I am this year, Artie." He handed her another Kleenex and Quinn blew her nose loudly.

"Sorry," she said with the smallest of embarrassed smiles. Artie smiled and shook his head to show it didn't matter. "I know I should feel way worse for Kurt than I do for myself, but at the moment I feel like I've been cheated. I mean, I had all this stupid boyfriend drama and then I was pregnant, got kicked out of home and was told just before I went into labour that my dad's been having an affair and that my parents are getting divorced. And then I gave up Beth." Quinn dissolved into tears again. He could tell that this hurt her the most. He supposed it was the same feeling his mother got on Anna's birthday. Artie took Quinn's hand, and squeezed it encouragingly.

"Don't you ever feel like you're owed, Artie?" she said after a while. "Life can't be easy for you. Don't you ever feel like it's life's turn to give back?"

Artie thought about his answer for a moment then replied, "Honestly? Yes. Sometimes I think that life is a little unfair. But I keep reminding myself of all the good things I've got going on in my life. It helps." Quinn made a scoffing noise. Artie looked seriously into her eyes. She needed to understand.

"Look, Quinn, you're part of an amazing group of people who love you and accept you for who you are. I know things get tough, but you need to start talking through them. And I _know_ that you have some real friends in glee club. I'm not saying that you have to tell them every single thought going through your head, but at least download some of what you're feeling. Otherwise it's going to drive you crazy."

Quinn looked at Artie seriously, "You're right," she said. Tears began falling again, this time silently.

"I'm not going to tell you it gets easier," said Artie, "but you become stronger when you realise that there are people who have got your back. I'll always be here if you need to talk."

"Thank you," managed Quinn in a tearful whisper. "It means a lot to me,"

"Anytime," replied Artie with a genuine smile. "Do you want to go back in?" He motioned with his head in the general direction of the gymnasium. Quinn nodded.

"Good. I was hoping to ask for the honour of the last dance," Artie said, smiling.

"It's yours," Quinn replied. She stood up and kissed him on the cheek. "You're amazing, Artie."

"It's like you're trying to steam up my glasses, woman," Artie replied and Quinn laughed - a beautiful sound in Artie's opinion.

Without another word, they both made their way back to the prom realising that they had both just found a new and real friend in each other.

**A/N: My first Quartie fic! Yay! It's a little corny, but I think Artie is kind of corny sometimes. I don't know. They're my new OTP, so I'm hoping to write a sequel at some point. The possibilities are endless. Quartie FTW!**

**Thank you for reading :) x**


End file.
